


Unspoken Rule

by SKRyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKRyu/pseuds/SKRyu
Summary: 九頭蛇一直有個不成文的規定：九頭蛇隊長和冬兵完成任務歸來之後的二十四小時內不得貿然前往辦公室或者冬兵的房間。觸犯規定的人通常不會有什麼好下場，好一點的話一槍斃命，慘一點的就是屍首分離。至於原因——這點大家都心知肚明，畢竟冬兵的叫床聲比皮爾斯憤怒的咆哮還大聲了，哈。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Unspoken Rule

九頭蛇一直有個不成文的規定：九頭蛇隊長和冬兵完成任務歸來之後的二十四小時內不得貿然前往辦公室或者冬兵的房間。觸犯規定的人通常不會有什麼好下場，好一點的話一槍斃命，慘一點的就是屍首分離。  
  
至於原因——這點大家都心知肚明，畢竟冬兵的叫床聲比皮爾斯憤怒的咆哮還大聲了，哈。  
  
  
－  
  
  
「砰！」  
  
冬兵幾乎是撞到地板上的，他暴躁地怒吼，不斷地扭動想掙脫長官的束縛，但對方的力氣出奇的大，冬兵瞪大眼睛，扭過頭憤怒地瞪著他的長官。後者游刃有餘地看向資產，解開冬兵的褲頭熟練得像是每天必經的事物。  
  
褲子被拉到膝窩處，臀瓣上還能看見泛青的掌印，史蒂夫滿意地捏捏他的臀部，也沒有過多流連，掰開臀瓣就往小洞捅進兩根手指。   
  
「操！」冬兵咒罵，前一晚才被操過的後穴還有些紅腫，長官的手指隨意地插個幾下便抽出，換上那根大得要命的老二。  
  
「呃啊——Fuck , FUCK ! 我操你的……」   
  
「現在是我在操你，soldier . 」  
  
冬兵總是不習慣被強行破開的疼痛，他的手在地板上抓扒，往前蹭個幾下又被長官抓住腰跨拉回去，過大的陰莖直直捅到最深處，撕裂一般的疼痛讓冬兵罵了好幾聲，下一秒屁股就伴隨著響亮的掌聲傳來火辣辣的疼痛。  
  
他又低吼一聲，卻沒再反駁，瘀青的部位又添上了新的掌印，紅得發紫，再過一會兒又會變成新的傷。

不知是血清的緣故又或者是習慣這樣粗暴的性愛，冬兵適應的能力很快，才沒插個幾下快感就掩蓋過疼痛，他的長官幹他的時候話很多，有時候冬兵恨不得拿什麼東西塞住他的嘴——儘管大多數時候都是他被長官的老二塞住嘴巴。  
  
老二頂到前列腺的時候冬兵爽得低吼，那快感從細密的電流流向四肢百骸，快意流動在血管中，就連血液都為此蒸騰。他四肢發軟，彷彿要淹沒他的快感讓他不知所措，憤怒的野獸不高興地嘶吼，左臂用力地往地上捶，水泥地板被砸出了裂痕，機械校準的聲音有些刺耳，暴躁的冬兵被他的長官扯著頭髮強迫後仰，腰部彎成了漂亮的弧度，他扭頭迎來了一個鹹濕侵略的吻。  
  
他們連接吻都是這樣的粗暴，沒有愛情輔佐，只有情慾的往來，不知是誰先起頭，兩人只知道嘴唇被對方咬破，血液流進了嘴裡，疼痛和鐵鏽味無疑只是讓兩人更加興奮，冬兵悶悶地呻吟，喉頭間滾動的聲音像是在震動似的。  
  
史蒂夫將人翻過身，又咬了一口那已經破了口子的嘴唇，血液在破掉的傷口上凝聚成血珠，他用指腹抹開血珠，鮮紅的血液讓冬兵看上去像是抹了唇膏似地豔麗。  
  
「你都不知道你現在看起來有多火辣，巴基。」  
  
冬兵不知道長官嘴裡的巴基到底是哪位，他沒有以前的記憶，他不知道自己是誰，只知道自己是資產。長官總是這樣喊他，久而久之他也習慣了，畢竟他也沒有選擇自己是誰的權力。  
  
他伸手把散亂在眼前和被汗浸濕的頭髮撥到後面，對上長官的眼眸，「Пошёл на хуй（滾你媽的）」冬兵清楚知道他的長官喜歡什麼，他舔掉嘴唇上的血，順帶咬了口對方的拇指，瞇起眼睛，冷冷地罵了句。  
  
史蒂夫聽不懂，但他喜歡聽冬兵講俄文，那很性感，不是嗎？他嘴角的笑意加深了些，幾下扯開冬兵的作戰皮衣，俯身在他的胸前咬下一個個齒痕，冬兵悶哼一聲，主動挺起胸膛把自己的胸部往長官臉上湊。  
  
穿了環的奶頭被叼在嘴哩，史蒂夫咬著環往後扯，已經穿得足夠久的乳頭格外敏感，沒感受到多少痛意，舌尖戳弄乳孔時冬兵聲音都拔高了一個調。那環是一次任務後史蒂夫在路邊的銀飾店看見的，那環上沒有過多的裝飾，只是最基本單純的乳環，史蒂夫一眼就看上了，帶回去後把冬兵壓在牆上強迫穿的。  
  
冬兵一開始很討厭這玩意兒，剛穿的時候很疼，穿著衣服的時候咯得慌，久而久之還是習慣了，他無法否認做愛的時候扯著乳環時很爽，那刺刺癢癢的感覺像是被電到一樣——他不是很喜歡用「電到」這詞去形容，但他有限的詞彙庫裡只想得到這個詞。  
  
史蒂夫又嘬又咬挺立腫大的奶頭，下半身也沒閒著，像個該死的打樁機似的一下比一下頂得還深，只差那兩顆沉甸甸的卵蛋也塞進去了。冬兵爽得仰起頭，抓著對方手臂的左手收緊，他肯定那會留下明顯的青紫手痕，他扯掉自己的褲子，兩條長腿夾緊了長官的腰——操，他的長官全身上下穿戴整齊連手套都還戴著，自己則脫得只剩靴子。  
  
他粗喘著用右手給自己打手槍，腹部被前端流下的前液弄得又濕又滑，他沒撸個幾下就射得滿肚子都是精液，他整個人僵在長官懷裡，全身上下沒有一處不是痠疼的，可他的長官從不在乎這些，他一下撈起冬兵，一屁股坐到角落的床上，陰莖一下插到最底，剛射過的感官特別的強烈敏感，狹窄的肉穴被撐得又酸又漲。  
  
史蒂夫抹了把冬兵身上的精液，然後把手指塞進冬兵的嘴裡，後者順從地張嘴，嘴裡充斥著鹹腥的味道，手指在自己唇舌間絞動。冬兵含住長官的手指，像是在給手指口交似地又舔又吸，含了一陣子又失了興趣吐了出來，挑釁一般挑起了眉，手摟住長官的脖子主動搖起他的屁股。  
  
冬兵從來不掩飾他的叫床聲，他本就沒有羞恥心，做為資產不需要那些過於人性化的情緒。粗硬滾燙的肉刃在自己的屁股進進出出，冬兵粗重地喘息，用各種不同語言說著髒話，聲音大的像是要讓整個九頭蛇都知道他們在做愛。史蒂夫喜歡聽冬兵罵粗話，那些捲著舌彈出來的字母會帶上冬兵的可愛黏糯，喉頭滾動的粗啞喘息性感，矛盾的元素添加在他身上卻完整和諧地融合。  
  
「嗯、啊……呃嗯——」  
  
冬兵調整了幾次角度和速度才找到自己的敏感點，性器輾過腺體時他舒服得仰起了頭呻吟，突起的喉結在光線下格外明顯，史蒂夫箝著冬兵的胯骨，上前咬住對方的喉結。冬兵疼得嘶聲，他惱怒地皺起眉頭，一下做到最底，猛地縮緊穴道。  
  
史蒂夫悶哼一聲射在資產的屁股裡，他沉下臉色，看上去不太高興。他沒想到冬兵會突然來搞這招，史蒂夫抱起對方，幾乎沒有不應期的他很快又在對方體內硬起來，她狠狠地咬上對方的嘴唇，下身的動作卻開始變得緩慢，惡意地只擦過腺體邊緣，速度慢得磨人。  
  
嘴唇被咬出更多傷口，長官惡劣的折磨讓冬兵懊惱地咕噥幾句俄文，他大幅度地扭了幾下屁股，那雙漂亮的眸子帶著幾分請求的意味盯著他的長官。  
  
「你想要什麼？」史蒂夫親吻冬兵的脖頸，在上頭留下一個個吻痕，低聲問。  
  
冬兵忍住不翻白眼，他實在是受不了他的長官用各種方式去逼他講出那些像是弱智色情小說還是動作片裡才會說的話，「你是不行了嗎？」他瞪著長官，「你要是累了我可以騎你，別強撐。」  
  
史蒂夫沒有因冬兵的激將法生氣，他笑笑地又放慢速度，「你知道激將法對我沒有用，巴基。」  
  
他媽的。冬兵惱怒地哼了聲，他有時候都不明白自己為什麼能夠忍住不把這個白癡的脖子扭斷，他現在就非常想要先往這個傢伙的臉上揍個幾拳。「把你他媽的大老二插進來，操我，用力點，Пидорас。」他惡狠狠地說道，瞪著長官的臉像是和他有什麼深仇大恨似地。  
  
活像隻生氣的小貓。史蒂夫想。他一刻也不停緩，把人抵在牆上大開大闔地操幹，冰涼的牆壁讓冬兵不自禁縮了一下，長官的陰莖快速而小幅度地不斷撞擊在敏感處，一下子湧上的快感讓他大聲尖叫。操，操，再猛點。他胡亂地說了一堆下流低級的粗話，他仰首一頭撞在牆壁上，試圖用疼痛讓自己清醒些。  
  
他的長官好像有永遠都用不完的力氣，插了幾十下也沒見他有減慢速度的意思，甚至還更猛烈地把他往牆上撞，冬兵背後涼的不行，屁股又被摩擦的像是要起火似的又熱又燙卻又他媽的爽，他被幹得眼裡都是淚水，每被頂一下就要滴落幾滴，眼睫毛被淚水打濕，眼角很紅，看上去一點威脅力都沒有。  
  
他的喉嚨已經喊得嘶啞，疼得不行，被頂撞得白眼狂翻，一句話也沒能說出來，只能發出毫無意義的尖叫和呻吟，偶爾夾雜幾句破碎的髒字。他滿臉都是眼淚、口水和汗，射過兩三次的陰莖軟軟地搭在腿間，他累得沒法動，只能任人抱著操，就連摟住長官的脖子都幾乎用盡力。  
  
史蒂夫把冬兵抱回床上，把他的腿放在肩上，撐著床側又繼續操，雖說是床但其實不過是隨便蓋上一條被單的木板而已，這和牆壁並沒多少區別，冬兵無力地嗚咽，幾乎要昏過去，卻又在意識飛去之前被長官吻醒，他被操得下腹酸酸漲漲的，和想射精的感覺不同，那像是——像是要尿出來一樣。該死的，冬兵一下子回了神，他眼帶驚慌，操，他才不想被幹到射尿。  
  
「媽的、嗯……放開，我要、嗚，我要尿出來了——」  
  
「那就尿出來，士兵。」  
  
史蒂夫揚起了眉，非但沒有停下，還幹得更猛，冬兵差點又要哭出來，他不斷搖著頭，極力憋住尿意，它卻越發強烈，他的雙手被長官捉住，絲毫沒有反抗的能力。   
  
「尿出來。這是命令，Asset . 」  
  
耳邊低沉而不容反駁的語氣讓冬兵下意識地服從命令，他任憑那股異樣而讓人崩潰的快感在體內亂竄，直到長官又一次地磨擦過腺體並且插到最底，把精液射在他肚子裡的時候尖叫著尿了一肚子。冬兵只覺得眼前像是炸開一樣，雙眼迷離，完全無法思考，只覺自己輕飄飄的要飛走了似地。

沒什麼顏色的尿液弄髒了床單和史蒂夫的作戰服，史蒂夫絲毫不在意地躺倒在冬兵身上，他一下下地親吻冬兵的耳際和臉頰，等到對方回過神來並且不耐煩地推了推他才停下。「巴基。」史蒂夫說，還是忍不住湊上去又吻了一下冬兵，「巴基。」  
  
冬兵累得想要即刻停止呼吸，他連翻白眼的力氣都沒有了，聽長官繼續在耳邊喊那個聽都沒聽過的名字，兩眼一閉就直接失去意識。再次睜眼大概是一個多小時後了，他身上還壓著一個還在睡的長官，門外傳來陌生的聲音，冬兵也顧不上自己滿身狼狽，在極短的時間內把身上的人踹開，穿上自己的作戰服然後拉開門，滿臉不高興地瞅著外頭的士兵。  
  
那是一個沒見過的士兵，他看上去已經要哭出來了，但還是戰戰兢兢地把手上的資料遞出去，又同情地看了幾眼冬兵，「你還好嗎？」他這樣問。  
  
冬兵不明所意地皺眉，還沒來得及拿過那份資料就被人搶先拿走。史蒂夫摟過冬兵的腰把人往懷裡帶，深深地看了門外的士兵一眼，「他很好，」史蒂夫揚起官方式微笑，眼底毫無笑意，看得人心底發寒，「你還是擔心一下你自己比較好，士兵。」  
  
門砰的一聲被關上，可憐的士兵落荒而逃。冬兵翻了個白眼，推開長官又倒回床上睡。

史蒂夫快速瀏覽手上的資料，皮爾斯個壓榨勞工的垃圾，才剛回來沒幾個小時又派發了新任務，他抬眼看向床上的冬兵，隨手把資料丟到角落去，不要臉地蹭上床把人抱在懷裡一起睡了。  
  
  
－


End file.
